Back to the future One day in Paradise
by moonlitstarlight
Summary: ...a long, long time ago..(well...not too long ago) far,far away...(well...um...not too far away..)Okay!Okay!300 yrs...carribean...two girls...Will & Jack...savvy?
1. Nice ass!

**Disclaimer:** PotC belongs to me! Yay! Gets whacked upside of the head courtesy of Disney Okay! Okay! Disney owns to PotC! Please don't hurt me!

**A.N:** My friend and I just made this for fun so r/r and creative criticism is welcome but no flames. Don't like it. Don't read it. Simple. Back to the story!

* * *

'...I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when chick walks in widda itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung...'

Blared out the radio at Katie Summers house, where her and her best friend Skye Llcfragher (Farager) were shaking their booty.

Just as Katie was taking a sip of her K.G.B and Skye was doing her scariest dance move yet, a voice from behind startled them.

"Nice ass!"

Slowly they turned around, by the way, you do realise that they were in Playboy Bunny and Playboy Kitty underwear as it was a sleepover.

What they saw was slightly bemusing, as a confused but cute Will Turner and a very amused Jack Sparrow stared back at them.

"Orlando Bloom? Johnny Depp?" questioned Skye partly to herself.

"Who?" retorted Will.

"Will Turner and Jack Sparrow." Katie said expertly.

"Captain, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"

"Who are you...if you don't mind me asking..." asked Will.

"Why are to walls covered in him not me?"

"..."

"Why are they in colour?"

"Why do you ask so many questions you already know the answers to?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked whelps...and why are they in colour?"

Will glared daggers at Jack.

* * *

...You like so far? This chapter's kinda boring but it gets interesting as it goes along. R & R PLEASE! 


	2. It's KGB!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PotC...savvy? Glares at Disney   
  
"Hey! HEY! SHUT-UP!" shouted Katie, exasperated at the noise.  
  
"By the way, who are you?"  
  
"This is my friend Skye and I'm Katie."  
  
And while all this was happening, Jack stared blankly at all the K.G.B bottles on Katies desk.  
  
"What's that?" asked Jack.  
  
"K.G.B, duh...can't you read?" drawled Skye.  
  
"Is it rum?"  
  
"Yuck! No! It's K.G.B!"  
  
Grabbing Skyes' bottle tentatively, Jack sniffed the mild aroma of the strawberry flavoured vodka, with that he takes a swig.  
  
"Hey! That's my K.G.B!" Skye shrieked.  
  
Jack spat it out.  
  
"Not rum."  
  
"Well, duh..." Skye and Katie chimed together.  
  
Jack attempted to smile sweetly, while Will looked slightly disgusted at the K.G.B and spit slowly sinking into the carpet.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Katie swore under her breath as a pale stain was seeping in the carpet.  
  
"Not rum! Not rum!" Katie fumed.  
  
**A.N :** R & R! No flames! In a few chapters it will get interesting! I promise! Sorry it's short though. 


	3. Clean it up NOW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PotC... : P  
  
"And I suppose you're going to clean that up now?" Skye questioned to Jack.  
  
"No?! You're the women!!!" Jack said instinctively.  
  
"He's in for it now!" Katie mouthed to Will.  
  
And with those words Skye slapped him so hard that a bright red hand mark appeared, slowly turning to a bruise.  
  
Skye erupted. "Who the f do you think you are?! You stupid stereotypical guy! You are just as capable as me! ..."  
  
During the raving Jack looked very bewildered, while Katie and Will were giggling to themselves.  
  
After about 5 minutes, Jack found himself scrubbing the floor looking a little scared.  
  
Skye and Katie were teaching Will to play cheat.  
  
"Hey! She cheated!" pointed out Will.  
  
"Isn't that what we were trying to tell you the whole game?" Katie remarked sarcastically.  
  
Skye mocked and then they heard Katies parents arrive back.  
  
"Oh crap! MOVE!" Katie cried.  
  
R & R ... good parts are coming! Sorry these chapters are so short! I'll try and make them longer! Remember NO FLAMES! This story was made for fun... 


	4. Parentals

****

**Disclaimer:** After 3 chapters I still don't own PotC...only Katie and Skye, savvy?

* * *

As Katie ran out the door she shoved Jack into the cupboard, took her bunny ears off and ran down stairs.  
  
Will looked uncertainly at Skye. "What if they see the floor?"  
  
Skye hissed hysterically, "What if they see you?!"  
  
"Oh, OOOH!"  
  
"Get in the wardrobe!"  
  
Jack seeing the light as the door opens, tries to get out but has Will shoved in on him and the door shut behind them.  
  
"This is...interesting?" said Jack as Will was attempting to untangle himself as he was practically on top of Jack.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Katie and Skye convinced her parents that she'll stay at Skyes for the night as Skyes parents wouldn't be coming home for a couple of weeks.

And after that they rushed upstairs and opened the wradrobe doors to find a not so wonderful sight.

"It's not what it looks like?" Jack and Will say in unison.

"Do you two want your privacy?"

* * *

Review!! Review!


	5. Hey, that's me!

**Disclaimer:** I own PotC!! Yay! Lots of glares from Disney I nearly got away with it! More evil glares from Disney ...can't I just own Jack or Will? Fine! Disney owns PotC! Gees...  
  
**A.N –** No reviews? No like? Or are you just lazy? **PLEASE** review for Lizzy and me! **PLEASE WE BEG YOU!** We want to know if you like our story! Starts chanting ** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

"We're going to Skyes'." Katie said hopefully.  
  
"What about us?" Will questioned.  
  
Katie gestured at Will and Jack. "**We're **going to Skyes'." And then she gestured to the window.  
  
And as Will and Jack reached the ground, Skye and Katie slammed the window in a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
"We should get going now."  
  
"Right..."  
  
So, they pulled them across the road and Skye went round the front to turn the alarm off while Katie shoved Jack and Will up the tree next to the window and waited for Skye to open it.  
  
"Hey! HEY! That looks like me! It's me! It's me!"  
  
"Well of course it's you, you idiot, it's got the main people from PotC in it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry...Jack...don't worry!"  
  
"Where are your walls?" Will queried (sp?).  
  
"Underneath the posters?" Skye said as she opened the window.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?"  
  
"Seven minutes in a cupboard?" Skye said hopefully.  
  
Seeing Skyes' hopeful glances at Will, Katie agreed. Jack and Will not having much say in the matter.  
  
Skye went downstairs to get a bottle and Katie attempted to explain to Will and Jack.... I mean...Captain Jack Sparrow...the game.  
  
Well, in the morning, Katie woke-up without much on as the evening ended up in strip poker and everyone 'cept Jack didn't have much on but after he was discovered of cheating he was made to strip down...not that he minded though.

* * *

Long enough? I've got another 15 chapters to go...I think...it does get better...soon they go to the past...but I'm saying too much...REVIEW! 


	6. Kill Will and Jack

**Disclaimer:** PotC (is not) **MINE!!!!!** Crazy, evil villain laugh

Okay...on with the story!

* * *

Katie also woke up to find that Skye didn't have a top on. Jack had her bunny ears on. She hastily covered up and threw and blanket over Skye.  
  
No one remembered anything but Jack and he and Will weren't awake yet.  
  
Katie and Skye decided to go down the road to get McDonald's for breakfast and get some normal people clothes for Jack and Will.  
  
How much trouble could Will and Jack get into at home, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Because meanwhile, Will and Jack had woken up and started looking through all Skyes' stuff and trashing her room while they were at it.  
  
Eventually, Skye and Katie arrived home and nearly attempted to kill Will and Jack because of the mess.  
  
In the end, Skye and Katie found themselves tied to each other in the middle of everything.  
  
Will and Jack had gone downstairs to find something to eat, not knowing that there was McD's upstairs, which Katie and Skye seemed to be able to gobble up while tied together (don't ask.).  
  
Downstairs, Will and Jack were contemplating what the peanut butter was while; Skye and Katie are managing to untie themselves.  
  
As Jack left his sword upstairs, Skye took it. When they reached the kitchen, they found the peanut butter, the jam and the ice-cream empty with a couple of dirty spoons on the bench. Luckily the two pirates closed the fridge. The chocolate had been left untouched.  
  
Soon Skye and Katie found Will and Jack attempting to cut open a peach with Will's sword.

* * *

Getting better? REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Peachy!

**Disclaimer:** We still don't own PotC...though we wouldn't mind having Jack and Will...(He! He!)  
  
**Reviewers!** _Captain Doxy_ –Thank-you! I've been trying to make them longer but on Word they seem longer but they aren't. Thank-you again for reviewing!  
  
_Miranda_ –Thank-you! No offence taken, Lizzy and I tried to make it funny but what we think is funny, to you isn't really...(We're kinda eccentric, I guess...)  
  
Right...story!

* * *

"There's knives in the drawer for that...."  
  
"Look what you did to my kitchen!!!!" shouted Skye, as there was mushed up peach on the bench and peach juice splattered everywhere!  
  
Will and Jack tried to hide everything behind their backs and smiled sweetly, much to no avail.  
  
"Come on people! We're going to welcome you to the 21st century!"  
  
"No, we're not. They're gonna clean up right NOW!" Skye snarled.  
  
Soon the kitchen was looking okay, so Skye and Katie lead them upstairs.  
  
"Okay, now you put the pants on like that and you put this over your head, and yeah, you got that?"  
  
Obviously, Will and Jack had no clue on what Katie was talking about.  
  
"We know how to put bloody clothes on!" Jack raved.  
  
Will wasn't complaining much although he thought jeans were uncomfortable.  
  
Soon after seeing Will, Jack gave in and surrendered to being put into 21st century jeans and shirt, though he refused to let them take off his eye- liner and beads.  
  
"I look fat." Whined Jack.  
  
Will laughed quietly to himself.  
  
Katie chimed in, "But it's all the new fashion! The jeans-and-shirt chic ensemble."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Means you look fine!"  
  
Jack smirked cheekily, "You are telling the truth aren't you, Katie?"  
  
"Yeah, why would I lie?" Katie stared at Jack questionably.  
  
"You sure, luv?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What the hell are you two on about?"  
  
"Katie, come here for a momen', I'll tell you what I'm talking about..."  
  
Katie walked slowly over to Jack Jack started whispering about a lot of things that Skye and Will couldn't hear, into Katies ear. She started to go more and more pale.  
  
"So tell me truthfully, do I look alright, or I'll tell them, hmmm? Savvy?"  
  
"YOU LOOK FINE YOU IDIOTIC DOOF, but what did you tell Katie?"  
  
"I LOOK FAT!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!"  
  
Katie looked sick, so everyone but Jack went to see if she was alright.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Tell me, about...whatever Jack said to you, come-on..." Suddenly Skye looked down at her feet- "I'm fizzing!"  
  
Then it all went black...

* * *

Now it gets interesting! Katie's parts were mainly on my ideas and Skyes parts were mainly on Lizzy's ideas in the next chapters. They're kinda short but they are interesting...(Well, we think so anyway!) Review! 


	8. Not good!

**Disclaimer:** Don't ask, because we still don't own PotC. XP  
  
**A.N:** For a couple of chapters, they are divided into K/J and S/W because they were transported to different parts. Okay? Read on!

* * *

Katie woke to find she had a killer headache and was lying on something gritty.  
  
"Sand? What the..."she managed to say quietly to herself.  
  
Katie opened her eyes expecting to find a bright, glaring light trying to blind her but instead came face to face with Jack.  
  
"Katie luv, you alright?" Jack exclaimed while brushing all the sand off her cheek.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Marooned on a island, three times I've been left here!..." and while Jack ranted and raved, Katie sat up and looked around.  
  
A few charred trees, some three metre high pile of charred black mass...  
  
'The island Jack was marooned on in the movie?!' Katie thought.  
  
"Not all that big is it?" Katie asked.  
  
"..."  
  
Jack didn't answer, he was hanging upside down up a palm tree.  
  
"Jack! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying ... to get us...some food!"  
  
He started reaching across to another tree, clawing at thin air.  
  
"Uh...Jack? Do you need some help?"

* * *

It's short I know but it can't be helped because we wrote this all down ages ago and we don't want to change it...but next is Skye! REVIEW! 


	9. Jack and Katie are?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own PotC!

* * *

Skye woke tangled up in bed sheets with someone dripping water on her face. She put her arm up across her face and the water stopped dripping. Skye wiped her face and looked up to see Will holding a twisted wet cloth.  
  
Will smiled, "Are you alright now?"  
  
"Sure...Will, where are we?"  
  
"On the Black Pearl! Come and meet the crew, we can't find Jack though..."  
  
And while Will talked, Skye looked around.  
  
'A cabin? I'm seriously dreaming!' she thought.  
  
"Skye? Are you coming?" Will snapped her out of her reverie.  
  
They walked out on deck.

* * *

Extremely short, I know...Review! 


	10. Jackass! & That's?

**Disclaimer **– Still don't own PotC...

**A.N** – I decided I'd put the two chapters together because they're really kinda...too short...if you know what I mean... so when you see this ---× 


	11. Rum! & Jack's Island?

**Disclaimer:** No! NO! NO! NO OWN POTC! Just thought you ought to know!   
  
**A.N –** I have 2 more reviews!!! Yay!!! Lizzy mostly wrote this chapter, I just added some stuff in!

**ilfirin912**-To be honest, I think it's more ramble then anything, but hey! It does have a plot! (A ha! You wouldn't have guessed would you? I'm kidding!) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**LoveJackSparrow** -Yay! I will! I will!Thankyou!!!

**Theangryprincess13** - Thankyou! I don't really know either!

* * *

Rum! (Jack & Katie)  
  
"No idea! Just feel a bit thirsty, don't you?"  
  
'Actually, I'm hot...' Katie thought, even though she was in a light jumper, she felt a slight need to take that off along with her shoes.  
  
"Jack, is there any water or something?"  
  
Jack smirks, "We're surrounded by it, luv...just can't drink it!"  
  
He hands her a bottle.  
  
"Best stuff in the Caribbean!"  
  
Katie took a sip and spat it out, "Jack! This stuff tastes awful!"  
  
Jack looked hurt and spoke soothingly to the bottle, "Don't you listen, rum...she's just..."  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"Come on, luv...we need to make a fire." Jack took a final swig and began stumbling around looking for wood.  
  
With the fire roaring, Katie went to get some coconut husks to store sea water in.  
  
"Katie? What are you doing with those?"  
  
"Getting sea water and boiling all the sea-salt out of it."  
  
"Well, if you're so desperate, why don't you just get it out of the stream over there."  
  
"Grrr."  
  
---× 


	12. Coconuts! & Swords & Storms! & Let

**Disclaimer:** If I owned PotC, I don't think I'd be writing this...don't you?  
  
**A.N:** Now, they're three chapters in this, okay? Just the first bit seems kinda boring to us...

* * *

Coconuts! (Jack & Katie)  
  
The water from the stream was cool and sweet.  
  
"It comes from a spring in the center of the island." Katie told Jack after following it all afternoon.  
  
When Katie got back she found Jack with a whole lot of coconuts around him.  
  
"What you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jack said struggling to open one.  
  
With that Katie got out her Swiss army knife and in a couple of seconds the coconut was open. 

---× 


	13. Tortuga! & Did I? Plus 2 more!

**Disclaimer**: After all this time...I still don't own PotC...nope...not a bit.

**A.N** – I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, school got in the way and I'm going to visit my sister in Aussie (I live in New Zealand...) and yeah...T-T Sorry...

**TheAngryPrincess13** – My loyal reviewer! I thought it was funny too LOL!

**BlackCharityFlint** – That was funny! Thankie for reviewing!

**Crystal Lily Greenleaf** – I know I'm sorry! I'll try to make them longer! Thankyou!

* * *

**_Tortuga?!_**

Skye clung to Will's arm as they stepped out into the loud, noisy streets of Tortuga.

Drunken pirates swayed in and out of their way as Anamaria gave orders to the crew.

Slowly the crew dispersed and Anamaria showed Will the safest place that Skye and him could sleep.

"I'll meet you at the lagoon in the morning...Mr Cotton believes the storms should've passed by then. Well, at least that was what I think it was trying to say."

With that Anamaria walked off.

(Just before she punched a drunk for pinching her butt!)

Skye had to smile at that!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Did I...?_**

Katie stared at the stars.

"Jack...do you think Skye will find us?"

Jack looked at her carefully.

"I'm not sure, luv. I don't know."

"Jack."

"Yes luv?"

"How did you get to the future...I mean...what were you to doing?"

Jack sighed. "Will's former wife Elizabeth Swann betrayed him, when she convicted him of something he didn't do."

Jack smirked. "I was in the gallows at the time, fourth time ol' Norrington captured me... Red coats put him in the cell next to mine...then...I fell asleep...I felt like I was falling...then we arrived at your home."

Katie smiled.

"Back at home...did I really...?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will ushered Skye in front of him and into the bar.

Pirates stared at her with devilish grins, but to Skye's happiness, Will pulled her close and kept walking.

They got a room and Will, being a gentleman gave her the bed, so Skye gave him the pillows and most of the blankets.

Skye couldn't understand how Will and everyone else in this century could wear such heavy clothes when it was so HOT!

When Will woke up, he decided to wake up Skye.

"Skye...Skye...wake " Skye said in a sleepy slur.

"Come, Skye we need to get to Jacks island before mid-day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't."

"You did, luv." Jack smirked.

"I didn't...I..."

"You did kiss me! Any other girl would kiss me and swoon! Not to mention the fondling..."

Katie promptly grabbed a coconut husk, which she threw playfully and knocked off Jack's hat.

"Yes, but I'm not any other girl, I'm Katie! And when in hell did I fondle you?"

Jack retrieved his hat and sat down next to Katie.

"Jack."

Yes, luv."

"Tell me a story."

"A story? About me?"

"Yeah."

"Well...one clear day, me and my crew were sailin'..."

Soon after Katie fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Long enough for you? Another chapter's coming soon! Please review!


	14. Getting closer

**Disclaimer:** You already know it; do I have to say it again? -.-

**A.N –**

**Kate –** Saying that a chapter sucks is commonly known as FLAMING, but if you tell me what's wrong with the chapter then I can make it better...alright? Just if you didn't know that's called CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Get it now?

**AngryPrincess13 **– That's okay! Sooo hot! Thanks for reviewing!

**Crystal Lily Greenleaf** – Really? Happy late Birthday! Thank you!

On with the story!

* * *

When Skye and Will reached the lagoon, everyone one on the Pearl was ready to leave.

Skye began to worry.

"Will? What if Katie isn't on Jack's island?"

Will studied her face.

"We'll find her...don't worry...Jack will look after her, no matter where they are... even if he is a pirate."

"There be's a bonfire! Someones are lying on the beach!"

------

Jack stirred when he heard cannonfire.

His eyes snapped open.

"The Black Pearl!"

Jack stood up and started to wave his arms around in a Jack Sparrow kinda way.

He looked over to Katie who was still asleep and rolled his eyes.

"Bloody deaf..." he muttered under his breath.

------

From the rowboat Skye could see Jack waving around but Katie wasn't moving.

"Will! Katie isn't moving! What if she's unconscious? What if..."

Will put his finger to her lips.

"She's fine...see watch."

Jack was shaking Katie who opened her eyes and allowed Jack to pick her up and stand her in the stand.

She grinned at the sight of the boats and started to wave with one hand.

When the rowboats reached shore, Katie ran and gave Will and Skye hugs.

Sorry it's short...do any of you have any ideas on what should happen next?Please help me out! R & R! Please?


End file.
